Kyle learns something new
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: Kyle learns about a holiday he's never celebrated before.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea to write about this 'holiday.' Didn't turn out as long as I would like, but I might make it another chapter, just to finish the day, but sadly, 'the man' is calling my name to my job. So for now, its pretty short and silly. **

Kyle walked into school alone. Don't feel bad, he's used to it. Ever since it was apparent neither Kenny or Cartman wanted to be at school longer than they needed to be, Kyle stopped asking them to come with him. Not like he would enjoy the company of Eric Cartman. Stan had football practice and when he wasn't at football he had Wendy. And even though Wendy might care about her grades as much as Kyle, she definitely didn't care about coming to school early.

Kyle made his way down the senior hallway. Luckily for him his locker sat pretty close to the stairs, meaning he doesn't have to pass many of his classmates, not that there is an ample amount at school so early.

"Hey Token," Kyle said as he passed the pair of shoes that stood at the dark boy's locker. Token, like Kyle, valued his education. He was normally at his locker this early like Kyle was. He liked to think the two had formed some kind of friendship.

"You colorblind?"

Kyle stopped just past the pair of shoes he deemed Token. He should have known Token would never wear Chuck Taylors, especially blue ones.

"Craig," Kyle said before looking at the raven-haired boy, knowing that his second guess was right.

"It's Tucker to you, Broflosky." Kyle took a moment to study Craig. Something about him was… off. Not that Kyle took too much time out of his boring day to study someone that was that rude to him, but having the boy stand right in front of you, its hard not to want to look at him.

He remained one of the tallest boys in class, followed by himself and Kenny, but he wasn't as scrawny as his own body, but a little more muscle… Kyle decided he was the perfect amount of muscle, lean. At first Kyle thought it might be something different about his clothing, but quickly ruled that out. Craig still wore a blue chullo hat, always paired with straight-legged jeans and some type of long sleeved top.

He noticed that Craig's hair remained the same color, well what little amount of hair Kyle could see. Craig never wore glasses or was one to accessorize with jewelry, so he ruled that out automatically.

Then, Kyle noticed something. Craig Tucker's features were all stretched. Instead of his normal relaxed, I-don't-give-a-fuck, facial expression his eyes were squinted. The corners of his mouth were actually raised. Kyle couldn't believe it Craig Tucker was actually smiling!

"Are you smiling?" Kyle leaned in real close. Kyle knew that he was right by the way Craig tried biting his lips to stop his smile, but instead the opposite happened. Craig's smile grew.

Kyle couldn't help but smile at the sight he was witnessing. Craig actually had a nice smile. His teeth were white and all straight. "You're smiling!" Kyle couldn't hide his amusement.

"Stop Broflosky," Craig said more into his arm than outloud.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyle lost his smile once he saw Craig squirm. It was as if Craig was about to vomit and he was debating on swallowing it back down or not.

"N-nothing-g, goddammit," Craig buried his face into his arm farther.

"Whatever," Kyle turned and began walking to his locker until he felt an arm stop him. "What is your problem, dude?"

Kyle's green eyes met with Craig's pale blue ones and Craig couldn't take it any longer. He lost it.

Craig began laughing. Not just snickering or sneering like his usual form of laughter, Craig was laughing like a baby plying peek-a-boo.

"What the fuck, Craig?" Kyle was not in the mood to deal with someone laughing in his face.

"I'm sorry," Craig rubbed his eyes, "I was just geeking, you just came at the wrong time." More laughter.

"What are you even doing at Token's locker, and why are you here so early." Kyle no longer found the cuteness in a happy Craig Tucker.

"I was hoping Token would be here," Craig had calmed down, but the smile and squinted eyes remained on his face. "It's a holiday you know." Craig looked around as teachers outnumbered the amount of students in the halls.

"What holiday is it?" Kyle asked, then began walking towards his own locker.

Craig followed, "God, you really don't hang out with McCormick that much anymore, huh?"

Kyle gave him an exasperated look. "What does Kenny have to do with it?"

Craig ran a hand through his hair under his hat. "You really only do homework, don't you?"

"What's this about, Tucker."

"What day is it?"

"It's Friday."

"And what is the date?"

"It's April 20th."

Craig snickered. "And April is the fourth month."

"So?" Kyle could tell his face was reddening.

"So today is 4-20."

Kyle waited for more information. Craig still had a plastered smile to his lips.

"So?" Kyle pushed.

"For being an honors student, you aren't very smart, are you?" By this point Kyle would have figured Craig would lose his patience. He had already used his allotted hundred word speaking quota.

Craig watched as teachers began standing outside of their rooms, getting ready to greet any students showing up for early morning conferences. "Listen, how about you come with me after school, I know how you hate missing a great lecture. Then, I'll show you what I'm talking about."

Kyle studied Craig once again. His smile had toned down, but was still present. Taking a closer look, Kyle noticed Craig's eyes were somewhat red. They seemed moistened, so maybe Craig had recently been crying? It doesn't seem like Craig, but then again, neither does coming to school early, talking to Kyle, or smiling.

"Fine."

"Great, I'll just meet you at Token's locker after 7th." Craig began walking downstairs to the cafeteria. "Oh and Kyle, I like your shirt, its really festive."

Kyle looked down at his shirt.

It was a nice shade of green.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle walked out of school alone. Once again, no need to feel bad. Kenny usually had to catch the bus, and Stan had football. Cartman didn't matter. Still remembering the events that happened that morning with Craig, Kyle wasn't sure if meeting Craig was such a good idea. He had searched for Craig all day, but he didn't see him at lunch or in the halls. He even noticed Token wasn't in his classes either. Tweek and Clyde didn't have any classes with Kyle either, but he could've guessed neither boy came to school either. Come to think of it, Kenny wasn't around much either today. Kenny might have died, or just decided to skip. Kyle stopped worrying about Kenny around the 7th grade.

What kind of holiday is so important to these boys that missing school is acceptable? And why hasn't Kyle been informed of this holiday until now? Earth Day was around the corner, but a holiday called 4-20? He even searched it on the internet, but the school internet security blocked the search. Kyle was left in the dark.

Kyle saw Craig's car pull into the school lot. He was never one to hang out then do his homework, but he figured he it was a little late to cancel on Craig.

"Hey baby, going my way?" Craig rolled down his window and scanned Kyle up and down.

"Excuse me." Kyle was not impressed.

"Just get in the car Broflosky." Craig still wore his silly smile and his eyes were even more squinted.

Kyle awkwardly walked to Craig's car and got in the passenger side.

"How was school?" Craig asked as he searched his iPod for a song.

"It was school. Why weren't you there? You were there in the morning." Kyle didn't mean to sound like a nag but he couldn't help feeling worried at Craig's absence.

Kyle watched as Craig still searched his iPod for the right song. Nothing about Craig said he was going to answer Kyle's question.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on Craig, there is no holiday is there? I tried looking it up during lunch in the library and I couldn't find a thing. How did you get Token and all your friends to skip by making up a holiday?" Kyle was getting irritated to say the least.

Craig finally picked out a song and was now leaning back into his seat, pulling out a cigarette. "I found Token."

"Found Token, what—"

"I found Token and he wasn't at school, and I wish I made this holiday up, I would be sooo happy." Craig pulled out his phone and typed a message while steering with his knee."

"Where are we going, and you need to drive with both hands."

"Right, I forgot, precious cargo on board."

"You didn't have to pick me up."

"You didn't have to come."

Kyle figured they were at a standstill. He knew Craig wouldn't speak anymore than he had to and as much as he wanted to keep firing angry comments, they seemed to take no effect to a stoic Craig Tucker.

Suddenly, all of the surroundings outside became familiar to Kyle. The street, the cars parked, the houses. Kyle hardly had time to put two and two together when they stopped in front of a house he was extremely familiar with.

"Why are we at Kenny's?"

Kenny McCormick walked out of his house, not even bothering to shut the door. Kenny's hooded face would normally mask his smile, but you could see the very tips of his upturned lips this time. He was elated to see Kyle sitting with Craig.

"Why hello you two, Kyle, come to join the festivities?" Kenny's eyes were the only things actually visible as he climbed in the back seat. Kyle noticed his eyes were a little bloodshot like Craig's had been. Kyle made a mental note to look at Craig's eyes the next time he could without looking stupid.

"Kenny, what is this all about?" Kyle wasn't sure if he felt relief that one of his childhood best friends had just joined or if the emotion was more afraid.

"This," Kenny leaned forward so both boys in the front seat could see what he was holding, "this is what it's about."

Kenny held out what looked like little green buds off of plants. It wasn't any plant Kyle had seen, but he could tell from the stems that held the little green puffs together. Whatever the plant was, it smelled. "What kind of plant is this? It smells like a skunk."

The two other boys exchanged glances, then burst into a fit of laughter. "Yes it does, this plant, you can call it ganja." Kenny wiped away a tear.

Kyle watched as Kenny began breaking up the buds into little bits. "Why are you doing that? Where did you find one of these plants?" Kyle was trying to take in what was going on in the car, but everything felt so foreign to him.

"Don't worry, Kyle, these plants can be found out in the wild!" Craig now had his seat belt off and his legs on the dashboard. "Don't worry we aren't going to poison you with some kind of fake plant or anything." Craig kept his eyes on his phone.

"Poison me? You mean we're gonna eat that plant?"

Kenny giggled, "Not exactly eat it." Kenny passed a rolled up piece of weird paper to Kyle.

"What do I do with this?" Kyle noticed the broken up plant was shoved in there, did he bite it? Smell it?

"Here, light it and hit it." Craig handed him a lighter.

"Like a cigarette! I'm not inhaling something that is going to kill me." Kyle was against smoking cigarettes; he had way too many nightmares about those commercials where people with only one lung tell you to quit smoking. That might be another reason why Kyle barely watched TV.

"Kyle," Craig sounded serious, even for Craig, "There has been no proven death caused by this, I wouldn't get you into something that could hurt you, okay?"

Kyle just stared at Craig in disbelief. He sounded so nice, so aware of Kyle's worries. "O-okay." Craig was either a good actor, or Kyle was just a sucker for a cute noirette…wait….

"Now let's light that bitch!" Kenny grabbed the rolled plant and lighter out of Kyle's hand and lit it.

Kyle watched as Kenny puffed on the roll and exhale twice, then pass it to Craig. Craig felt his eyes on him. "You just suck on it, but not like a straw. You'll cough a little, so try not to breath in too deep, okay?" Craig took his hits and passed it to Kyle.

Kyle cautiously took his hits, coughing, just like Craig said he would. Kyle quickly felt the effect of the plant.

"This is crazy," Kyle sighed and tried to look out the window, but the windows were too fogged up. All the sudden Kyle had so many questions in his head and most of them were about food. Well half was about food and half were about Craig.

Kyle noticed the other two boys talking about some show they were going to or something, but Kyle couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Craig, can I see your eyes?" Kyle asked as he sat up trying to get a straight view of Craig's blue eyes.

Craig and Kenny stopped talking and exchanged glances. Craig faced Kyle and gave him a full view of his face, smirk and all.

"You have pretty eyes." Kyle said, still studying the color. "Stan's eyes are brown, your eyes are a lot prettier." Kyle couldn't believe he just brought up Stan, or that he was giggling.

Craig's smirk was steady. Kenny started laughing in the back seat. "Dude, I wish I could've recorded that, Stan would shit a brick."

"Craig, can we go outside and pick some more of these plants to smoke?" Kyle tugged on Craig's open zip-up sweatshirt.

"Hellooo what am I? I feel unloved back here!" Kenny whined as he took the blunt and hit it, then a smile formed on his lips. "Craig, do you want a shotgun?"

"Yes, I do." Craig said as he leaned his face towards Kenny's. Kyle's eyes widened as he watched Kenny take the lit end of the blunt and put it in his mouth and blow it out into Craig's. The two were so close they could almost kiss. Minus the hot blunt between their mouths.

He gawked as the favor was returned, Craig blowing into Kenny's mouth.

''…the fuck…" Both boys faced Kyle.

"You jealous Broflosky?" Craig smirked and Kenny just giggled into Craig's hood.

"N-no!" Kyle crossed his arms and huffed, "I wanna try it." He said a little quieter.

The three boys wasted the rest of the Blunt showing Kyle different ways to take a shotgun. Kenny's favorite was the valley, formed by two hands. Craig's was the river over top of your hand, when you lick across the top of your hand and watch as the smoke rushes straight towards your mouth. Kyle liked any of them Craig did on him.

As the blunt was being put out Kyle had no idea what time it was. 6:45 flashed on Craig's radio panel.

"So is that it? We smoke this _weed_ and that how we celebrate?" Kyle was getting used to the new terms he was taught.

"Celebration isn't over yet," Kenny said as a car pulled in behind Craig's. "You wanna go smoke a gravity bong?" Kenny was more asking Craig than Kyle.

Craig sat and fiddled with the zipper on his sweatshirt.

"I don't think I can smoke anymore, I still have homework to do." Kyle answered, even though he knew Kenny was waiting for Craig. He noticed a familiar head of crazy blonde hair in the other car and figured Craig would want to go with Tweek.

"Well I know Craig can! Can you call your mom for a ride, Kyle?" Kyle didn't even think he could face his mom in his state.

Before Kyle could freak Craig answered. "I think I'll just take Kyle home, it's okay, I can meet up with you guys later."

The trio sat in silence until Kenny spoke up, never one to be upset about these type of things. "Ohhh kayyy I just hope we'll have some left for ya!" Kenny patted both boys on the back and jumped cars.

Kyle and Craig sat in silence as the other car pulled out of Kenny's driveway.

"I'm sorry, you could've went with them to smoke, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or something." Kyle felt really small compared to Craig.

"It's cool, you wanna grab a burger? You can get your homework done and maybe we can smoke again."

Kyle was overwhelmed by Craig's caring. "S-sure." Was all Kyle could say.

The car ride was silent, it seemed like both boys were too in their heads to converse with the other.

Kyle and Craig talked over a burger and Craig watched him do his homework. Craig inwardly smiled at how determined Kyle looked while doing his work. After the meal Craig taught Kyle how to smoke out of a bowl, and then returned him home like he said he would.

"Are you going to meet up with Kenny and Tweek now?" Kyle said almost sounding hurt, but he couldn't help it.

"Yea probably, I figured I should have you home by 9 so Sheila doesn't get all mad." Craig was smoking his sixth cigarette since he picked up Kyle from school.

"Well, thanks for celebrating with me." Kyle felt awkward. He had never hung out with Craig alone before and he found himself enjoying it.

Kyle stepped outside of Craig's car and felt an arm stop him as he tried to close it.

"Hey, I mean, we can do this again you know." Kyle thought he detected a waver in Craig's voice.

"You mean today wasn't the only day you guys smoke that stuff?" Craig waited for Kyle to laugh and say he was joking, but it became apparent that he was being completely serious.

"No, we smoke all the time," Craig could tell this was becoming more awkward than he had wanted it to be, "but I wasn't just talking about the smoking thing, I mean, we can go out to eat again if you want."

The awkwardness was definitely at an ultimate high for Craig. He immediately regretted he said anything about hanging out again.

"Okay, you want to tomorrow?" Kyle's head was now where Craig would see his facial expression. He looked a little flushed. It could've been from the weed but he was secretly hoping it was because of him.

"Yea, I'll pick you up after school again."

"How about you meet me at my locker, and I'll see you during lunch or something."

Before Craig could protest about going to school Kyle was already at the foot of his door.

He would be tired as fuck, but Craig was going to make it to school the next day.


End file.
